Swan Call
by cranberry9
Summary: when kia swan moves to forks washington to live with her uncle, the last thing on her mind is romance. she wants nothing more than a simple, peaceful, boring life. but sometimes fate has other plans in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Arrival

**I sat in the back of the taxi, the headphones of my iPod in my ears, but no music playing. It had been raining since I had landed in Port Angeles, but it would have been naive to have hoped for it to be otherwise. I sighed heavily, and closed my eyes to block out the greyish light that was filtering down from the thick cloud cover overhead.**

**I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was being roughly shaken awake. My eyes popped open, and I saw the cab driver turned around in his seat staring at me, his hand resting on my knee. His lips were moving, but, being dazed from sleep, I couldn't understand what he was saying.**

**"Sorry, what was that?"**

**"We're here," he replied, looking at me strangely and removing his hand.**

**I looked around and realized that we were stopped outside my Uncle Charlie's small, homely house. The police cruiser was parked in it's usual spot, and there was an old reddish truck parked beside the house. I sat up quickly and shook my head to wake myself up. The driver opened his door and stepped quickly outside. He was apparently wanting to get back to town. I followed him out of the car, and my breath was quickly taken from me as a sharp, cold wind knifed through my sweater.**

**"Oooh, it's cold," I shivered as the driver pulled my bags out of the trunk and dropped them on the cold, dirty ground at my feet. Ilooked at him angrily, and then scooped to pick them up.**

**Behind me, I heard the house door open and then slam shut again. I heard as someone ran down the doorsteps and came rushing toward me. Iturned just in time to stop myself from landing on the ground as Bella launched herself at me. I dropped my bags and caught her as she wrapped her arms around me nad hugged me fiercely. Once I got over the inital shock, Ihugged her back for a long moment, laughing as she squealed in my ear and bounced a little.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?"I cried as she let go and held me at arms-length.**

**"I live here," she laughed, and hugged me again as Uncle Charlie walked out of the house to welcome me.**

**"Hey, there, Kia," Uncle Charlie smiled as he walked to where I was being smothered by his daughter. "It's sure been a while since you've been here to see us."**

**I let go of Bella long enough to hug my uncle and say hello to him,and then I was hugging my favorite cousin again. The taxi driver slammed the trunk shut, and after a moment of standing with us, said loudly that he had best get on his way back to Port Angeles.**

**"Oh, of course," I said, pulling my wallet out of my purse."Just let me pay you..."**

**"No, Kia, I've got this," Uncle Charie said. Before I knew it, he had pulled two twenties out of his back pocket and handed it to thecab driver. "Just keep the change."**

**"Thanks," he replied. He got back into his car and droveout of the yard.**

**"I totally didn't know that you were living here now," I said as Bella and Uncle Charlie helped me to carry my bags into the house. "I would have been here long ago if I would have known that."**

**We carried my bags up to Bella's room, which we would be sharing. Charlie dropped the one he was carrying, the heaviest one, on the floor and turned to us.**

**"I'll leave you two to get caught up," he said. "I'll see you later."**

**"Are you going to Billy's?" Bella asked her father.**

**"Yeah," he replied, stopping and turning at the door. "Do you want me to send Jacob up?"**

**"Sure," Bella smiled. "If he can come, anyway. Don't bother him if he's busy, though, dad."**

**"Will do." Charlie ran down the stairs and out the front door. A few moments later, we heard the cruiser start, and he pulled out of the yard.**

**Bella and I chatted animatedly as we unpacked my bags into the few drawers that she had cleaned out for me.**

**"So who is Jacob?" I asked. ""You're boyfriend?"**

**"Oh, no," she laughed. "Jake's just a friend. A really good friend. I think you'll like him. But no, he's not my boyfriend. You'll meet Edward later."**

**"Ok," I agreed.**

**Not long after, the door opened downstairs.**

**"Oh, Jake's here," Bella cried. "Up here, Jacob!"**

**"How did he get here?" I asked looking out the window. "There isn't a car in the yard."**

**"Oh, he would have ran."**

**"From La Push?" I spun around and gasped as I saw the hulking mass of muscle standing in the doorway. I was shocked; I had met Jacob Black once before, and he had been a tall, lanky, really awkward-looking kid. But, of course, that had been almost four years ago. He had quite obviously grown well into his looks.**

**"Hi," he said, grinning. "I'm Jake."**

**"I know," I replied. "We met once before."**

**We all sat on Bella's bed, which Jacob was big enough to fill by himself, and talked for several hours. Jacob and I seemed to get a long great, which made Bella extremely happy for some reason. We only ended our discussions when Charlie returned. As he stepped out of his car, there was a long, piercing wolf howl, and it sounded close. Jacob jumped up off the bed so fast it looked as though he had been burned.**

**"I have to go," he said, heading toward the door. "Hey, we're having a bonfire tomorrow night, if you guys want to come. You can just stay at my house afterwards if you want, and that way you don't have to worry about driving home in the dark."**

**"Sure," I smiled. "It sounds like fun."**

**"I just have to ask first," Bella said, blushing slightly.**

**"Really, Bella?" Jacob scoffed. "You have to ask permission now? That's just sick and wrong on so many levels."**

**"Shut up, Jake," Bella replied, frowning angrily. Just then another wolf howled; it sounded more urgent. "You had better go, they'll be wondering what's taking so long."**

**Jacob ran down the steps and slammed out the door. He met Charlie on the doorstep; I could hear them exchanging pleasantries.**

**"What was all that?" I asked. "Will your dad really mind if you go to a bonfire with some friends?"**

**"It's not Charlie that I'm wondering about," sheblushed madly, standing up and grabbing her pyjamas off the chair in the corner. "I have to ask Edward if Ican go. He doesn't like me hanging around with Jacob, and really doesn't like me going to La Push."**

**She turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I had never pictured Bella as being the type to let her man control her, but I thought that Jacob was right. This was unhealthy. Shaking my head, I decided that I couldn't make my judgements about this Edward guy until I met him, and who knew when that would be. I stood up, and closed the door to give myself some privacy to get changed for bed. I must have been more tired than I had thought, because Iwas alseep before Bella had come back to the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: My Arrival

**I sat in the back of the taxi, the headphones of my iPod in my ears, but no music playing. It had been raining since I had landed in Port Angeles, but it would have been naive to have hoped for it to be otherwise. I sighed heavily, and closed my eyes to block out the greyish light that was filtering down from the thick cloud cover overhead.**

**I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was being roughly shaken awake. My eyes popped open, and I saw the cab driver turned around in his seat staring at me, his hand resting on my knee. His lips were moving, but, being dazed from sleep, I couldn't understand what he was saying.**

**"Sorry, what was that?"**

**"We're here," he replied, looking at me strangely and removing his hand.**

**I looked around and realized that we were stopped outside my Uncle Charlie's small, homely house. The police cruiser was parked in it's usual spot, and there was an old reddish truck parked beside the house. I sat up quickly and shook my head to wake myself up. The driver opened his door and stepped quickly outside. He was apparently wanting to get back to town. I followed him out of the car, and my breath was quickly taken from me as a sharp, cold wind knifed through my sweater.**

**"Oooh, it's cold," I shivered as the driver pulled my bags out of the trunk and dropped them on the cold, dirty ground at my feet. Ilooked at him angrily, and then scooped to pick them up.**

**Behind me, I heard the house door open and then slam shut again. I heard as someone ran down the doorsteps and came rushing toward me. Iturned just in time to stop myself from landing on the ground as Bella launched herself at me. I dropped my bags and caught her as she wrapped her arms around me nad hugged me fiercely. Once I got over the inital shock, Ihugged her back for a long moment, laughing as she squealed in my ear and bounced a little.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?"I cried as she let go and held me at arms-length.**

**"I live here," she laughed, and hugged me again as Uncle Charlie walked out of the house to welcome me.**

**"Hey, there, Kia," Uncle Charlie smiled as he walked to where I was being smothered by his daughter. "It's sure been a while since you've been here to see us."**

**I let go of Bella long enough to hug my uncle and say hello to him,and then I was hugging my favorite cousin again. The taxi driver slammed the trunk shut, and after a moment of standing with us, said loudly that he had best get on his way back to Port Angeles.**

**"Oh, of course," I said, pulling my wallet out of my purse."Just let me pay you..."**

**"No, Kia, I've got this," Uncle Charie said. Before I knew it, he had pulled two twenties out of his back pocket and handed it to thecab driver. "Just keep the change."**

**"Thanks," he replied. He got back into his car and droveout of the yard.**

**"I totally didn't know that you were living here now," I said as Bella and Uncle Charlie helped me to carry my bags into the house. "I would have been here long ago if I would have known that."**

**We carried my bags up to Bella's room, which we would be sharing. Charlie dropped the one he was carrying, the heaviest one, on the floor and turned to us.**

**"I'll leave you two to get caught up," he said. "I'll see you later."**

**"Are you going to Billy's?" Bella asked her father.**

**"Yeah," he replied, stopping and turning at the door. "Do you want me to send Jacob up?"**

**"Sure," Bella smiled. "If he can come, anyway. Don't bother him if he's busy, though, dad."**

**"Will do." Charlie ran down the stairs and out the front door. A few moments later, we heard the cruiser start, and he pulled out of the yard.**

**Bella and I chatted animatedly as we unpacked my bags into the few drawers that she had cleaned out for me.**

**"So who is Jacob?" I asked. ""You're boyfriend?"**

**"Oh, no," she laughed. "Jake's just a friend. A really good friend. I think you'll like him. But no, he's not my boyfriend. You'll meet Edward later."**

**"Ok," I agreed.**

**Not long after, the door opened downstairs.**

**"Oh, Jake's here," Bella cried. "Up here, Jacob!"**

**"How did he get here?" I asked looking out the window. "There isn't a car in the yard."**

**"Oh, he would have ran."**

**"From La Push?" I spun around and gasped as I saw the hulking mass of muscle standing in the doorway. I was shocked; I had met Jacob Black once before, and he had been a tall, lanky, really awkward-looking kid. But, of course, that had been almost four years ago. He had quite obviously grown well into his looks.**

**"Hi," he said, grinning. "I'm Jake."**

**"I know," I replied. "We met once before."**

**We all sat on Bella's bed, which Jacob was big enough to fill by himself, and talked for several hours. Jacob and I seemed to get a long great, which made Bella extremely happy for some reason. We only ended our discussions when Charlie returned. As he stepped out of his car, there was a long, piercing wolf howl, and it sounded close. Jacob jumped up off the bed so fast it looked as though he had been burned.**

**"I have to go," he said, heading toward the door. "Hey, we're having a bonfire tomorrow night, if you guys want to come. You can just stay at my house afterwards if you want, and that way you don't have to worry about driving home in the dark."**

**"Sure," I smiled. "It sounds like fun."**

**"I just have to ask first," Bella said, blushing slightly.**

**"Really, Bella?" Jacob scoffed. "You have to ask permission now? That's just sick and wrong on so many levels."**

**"Shut up, Jake," Bella replied, frowning angrily. Just then another wolf howled; it sounded more urgent. "You had better go, they'll be wondering what's taking so long."**

**Jacob ran down the steps and slammed out the door. He met Charlie on the doorstep; I could hear them exchanging pleasantries.**

**"What was all that?" I asked. "Will your dad really mind if you go to a bonfire with some friends?"**

**"It's not Charlie that I'm wondering about," sheblushed madly, standing up and grabbing her pyjamas off the chair in the corner. "I have to ask Edward if Ican go. He doesn't like me hanging around with Jacob, and really doesn't like me going to La Push."**

**She turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I had never pictured Bella as being the type to let her man control her, but I thought that Jacob was right. This was unhealthy. Shaking my head, I decided that I couldn't make my judgements about this Edward guy until I met him, and who knew when that would be. I stood up, and closed the door to give myself some privacy to get changed for bed. I must have been more tired than I had thought, because Iwas alseep before Bella had come back to the room.**


End file.
